


Sights Unseen: The Tok'ra

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [18]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e11 The Tok'ra (1), Episode: s02e12 The Tok'ra (2), F/M, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Pseudo-History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "The Tok'ra," Parts One and Two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: The Tok'ra

**Author's Note:**

> A series of canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's first three seasons, with an eventual end towards Sam/Jack. Part of the Locality universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with this one, but it seemed a good idea at the time.

**20 November, 1998 – Stargate Command, Earth, Milky Way**

 

“History is many things. It’s a mode of thought, a learning process, a story of stories – and, most importantly for our purposes, a political tool. We already know that Ra rewrote history on Abydos to the extent that they believed him to be the _only_ one of his kind as well as their only god.”

 “Indeed, Daniel Jackson. I have seen it myself in service of Apophis: battles that were in truth lost become great victories to the following generation and slights done against him by more powerful System Lords become slights done upon them in turn. The goa’uld have great pride and do not wish themselves to appear weak to those they would have worship them.”

“And this is important _why_ exactly?” Jack asks, most of his attention still on the pipes overhead, which he must have examined in great detail already, as he’s been staring at them the entire time they’ve been in his office.

“Because,” Daniel tells him irritably, “it means the goa’uld might have done it before. Which means that Teal’c might know something about them – or the Tok’ra – we might be able to use.”

“Not to burst your bubble or anything,” Sam says carefully from the other side of the room, her chair about as far from the rest of them as it can get without being in the hall, “but if the goa’uld rewrote history, how exactly would we know?”

“She’s got a point there, Daniel.”

Daniel fights the urge to throttle them both. Both Jack and Sam have been in as tense as a porcupine in a balloon factory since they got back. He can somewhat understand Jack – he always gets this way whenever aliens start going on about how little Earth has to offer other worlds – but he’d have thought Sam would be happy that her dad’s alive, even if he’s now blended with a Tok’ra symbiote. By all rights, she should have been ecstatic to be proved right about these particular goa’uld, and yet… she’s not. Neither of them seems to be.

“I don’t know,” he settles for saying, “We could look for histories that seem too grandiose or even impossible, or improbable actions that might be cover-ups for something else.”

“It is in the goa’uld’s nature to exaggerate their successes and minimize their defeats. All victories become more complete in the retelling. It is unlikely you might find the knowledge you are looking for in my limited knowledge of the goa’uld.”

“Limited?”

“For most of his reign, Apophis was only a minor System Lord. It was not until the death of his brother Ra at your hands, Colonel O’Neill, that he begun to amass any of the power you see now. As such, my knowledge of the wider affairs of the System Lords is greatly reduced.”

“Wonderful. Glad I could help”

“If you’re so interested in the Tok’ra, you could always just ask Dad about them. I mean,” Sam continues at the other’s curious expressions, “if he’s going to be the liaison between Earth and the Tok’ra, he’s got to come back to Earth sometime.”

There’s a pause before Jack answers. “That’s all well and good, Carter, but I’m not so sure we can trust what they tell us any more than we can trust the goa’uld.”

“I’m sorry, Sir. I thought they were our allies now.” Her tone of voice is the closest Daniel’s ever heard Sam come to directly telling her superior officer off. It seems out of place for the situation, and Daniel rapidly finds himself wondering if there’s not some deeper context going on that he knows nothing about.

“They are, but that doesn’t mean we should just blindly believe everything they tell us. I’m sure their history has seen just as much revision as anyone else’s.”

“Martouf and Selmak seemed trustworthy.”

Jack snorts. “Martouf’s the one last one I’d trust.”

“And why is that? Sir?”

“Because, _Captain_ , the man’s in love with a ghost – a ghost that he’s rather conveniently decided you remind him of.”

Sam’s on her feet. Daniel’s not quite sure when that happened. “I _did_ have the goa’uld who was his mate for one hundred years inside my head. He’s bound to feel confusion after all that.”

“That’s only an excuse.”

“You know what-“ she begins before biting her lip and shaking her head. “Never mind,” she finishes harshly before stalking out of the room in disgust.

In the silence that follows, Daniel broaches, “Sam is an adult, Jack. She can date whomever she wants. Even if he is a goa’uld.”

“That’s not the point,” Jack tells him before hurrying out after her.

He turns to Teal’c in confusion. “Any idea what that’s all about?”

“I do not believe it is my place to say, Daniel Jackson.”

“Oh. Good. As long as I’m the only one in the dark.”

“I do not believe Colonel O’Neill and Captain Carter are any more illuminated in this matter than are you.”

“Well, that’s… something, at least,” Daniel sighs. Then, reaching for his pen, “Why don’t you start what you’ve been told about the origin of the goa’uld and we’ll work our way forward from there.”

 


End file.
